


"There's one way to know for sure..."

by QuiteMagicalBane



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Day One, Fluff, M/M, Tyrus Week, really just the GHC and TJ talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteMagicalBane/pseuds/QuiteMagicalBane
Summary: "If she turns to look back at you, it means she likes you. And not just as a friend"After a basketball game Buffy, TJ, and Cyrus(and Andi a little) talk before heading to The Spoon for some post-victory Baby Taters





	"There's one way to know for sure..."

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tyrus week!!! and after seeing Josh on Tumblr saying there is a Look Back 2.0 (in not so many words) HADto write this

It was the first basketball game since Buffy came back and they were playing great, they were playing like an actual team! Cyrus had been to a couple of games for TJ before Buffy came back but those games couldn’t beat this. His best friend and… Whatever TJ was, were playing at the same time, working together, and absolutely dominating the other team.

The game ended with the score being 52:42 and the entire gym had exploded into claps, whistles and yelling. Cyrus and Andi both turned to each other, still sitting unlike most of the others, and exclaimed in unison “They won!” Before standing and clapping, yelling for Buffy and TJ.

Now about ten minutes later the gym had quieted and people were filing out of the gym towards their cars. Andi had told Cyrus she had to talk to Bex and Bowie before they left and that she would be back in a minute. Cyrus leaped off the bleachers, Okay, he carefully walked off of the bleachers to prevent injury, and went over to the spot near the benches where TJ, Buffy, and the other teammates all stood talking amongst themselves. The group was fading slowly as people headed off towards the changing rooms to change and go home.

TJ and Buffy were talking when Cyrus jumped in and excitedly squealed which was followed by him exclaiming “That was amazing! You guys played like actual teammates!” He paused, “well, I think. I don't actually know anything about the game.”

TJ and Buffy both chuckled at this. Buffy knew it to be very true, the closest thing to a sport Cyrus knew anything about was Ultimate Frisbee and Buffy still didn’t know if that really counted. TJ on the other hand amusedly asked: “If you don’t know anything about the game, why do you even come?”

“For Buffy,” Cyrus answered right away. It was true, he had begun coming just for Buffy and just cheer when others cheered and hold up a very well made poster, but even after she left he continued going to games and making more signs, these ones for TJ. He had picked up one or two things about the game but much like when he was there for just Buffy he only ever cared about watching one person in the game. Nothing else in the room seemed to matter. “And for you, of course” he added a little quieter

Cyrus thought he had seen TJ’s cheeks flush with a little pink but told himself it must have already been there from exertion during the game. Cyrus moved his eyes back to Buffy before he himself could start blushing and asked: “Baby Taters at The Spoon?”

“But of course!” Buffy says, “it’s tradition”

“Going to The Spoon after games?” TJ questions.

Buffy and Cyrus give each other a look, Buffy says “going to The Spoon--” then together in unison Cyrus and Buffy say a dramatic and loud “EVERY DAYYY”

TJ laughs at them and Cyrus feels a burst of happiness that he was able to make him do so. “That can’t be healthy,” TJ says between chuckles.

“Hey! They have salad!” Cyrus chimes in, “not that either of us ever actually gets it,” he amends. TJ does that laugh again and Buffy chuckles along. They seem pretty okay, they are in the same room, both laughing, and not at each other's throats! Cyrus guessed that TJ must have apologized again earlier that day before the game, going by how well they played. He can’t help wonder how that went, he had a pretty good idea from when TJ apologized to Time Capsule Buffy, but he also knows that though it was genuine, it was more for Andi and him than for Buffy.

“Is Andi coming?” Buffy questions glancing around, “where is she anyway?” Cyrus looks around for her and shrugs when he doesn’t see her.

“She’s coming,” He says, “She just needs to talk to Bex and Bowie first.” Buffy nods in understanding.

“She better hurry,” Buffy crosses her arms, “I need my victory Baby Taters.”

“What if we lost?” TJ asks, “Feel better Taters?”

“I was playing, we _couldn’t_ lose,” Buffy says with a smile, “Duh.” Cyrus thinks he might love this, they aren’t even just tolerating each other, they are joking and being friendly. For the first time since he and Buffy got in a fight over TJ, Cyrus didn’t feel this dull guilt around enjoying being around TJ. Despite Buffy telling him he could be friends with whoever he wanted to be friends with, and despite knowing TJ was changing and felt bad for how he treated Buffy and that he was like a totally different person when he was with Cyrus, he still knew that Buffy wouldn’t be the biggest fan of it. It was refreshing to be able to be with both of them and not feel like he was going to upset Buffy or deal with TJ being a jerk to her.

“Earth to Underdog” TJ joked, bringing Cyrus out of his thoughts. Cyrus shook his head and blinked. “Where’d ya go?”

“Oh! Nowhere,” Cyrus said. “Just thinking.” Before he could elaborate Andi came running over to the group.

“Are you guys almost ready?” She asks when she stops with a sort of hop when she reaches them. She looks between Cyrus and Buffy.

“Yeah! I just need to change,” Buffy tells her. Cyrus feels a little disappointed that they were leaving and he didn’t really get to talk to TJ more. Since Buffy came back he had been spending a lot of time with her and Andi or Amber and hadn’t really seen TJ much other than when he had caught up to him after school to ask if he was going to the game. To be totally honest, Cyrus was starting to miss the other boy.

“Do you want to come, TJ?” Buffy added after a second. Cyrus perked up a little and knew he now had a smile plastered on as he looked between the two of them.

TJ made a face like he was considering and looked to Cyrus, “Sure,” he said with a shrug. “But only if there’s Tater Theater,” he added with a bit of teasing in his voice, but not the type of teasing that was hurtful.

Cyrus’s smile grew wider. “Of course!” he exclaimed. “How’s Wicked? Hamilton?”

TJ tapped his chin as if he was deep in thought and hummed. “Watching a tater tot perform Defying Gravity sounds like something I need in my life, so definitely Wicked.”

“Consider it done,” Cyrus said. They exchanged soft smiled and kept their glances stuck to each other. Andi and Buffy next to them shared a look before Buffy did a blatantly fake cough which caught both of their attention to snap them back to reality.

“Well we wouldn’t want to delay _that_ so we best go change,” she says and looks to TJ.

Andi and Cyrus both agree with a nod, “We’ll meet you guys outside?” Andi asks to which both TJ and Buffy say yes to. He and Cyrus share another short smile before the four of them split in half and head in opposite directions, Andi and Cyrus to the doors and TJ and Buffy to the other side of the gym where the two doors to the changing rooms are.

Andi smiles at him when they are a few feet apart and says in a whisper, “so they seem better. Did TJ apologize?”

They are far enough apart now that he can speak in a normal voice. “I guess he did.”

“That’s gonna make your life a lot easier, huh?” She said.

“Yeah,” Cyrus says with a relieved sigh. He turns his head and looks at TJ over his shoulder. A smile pulls at his lips, “It will.” he finishes and slowly turns his head back ahead of them.

But what he doesn’t see is just seconds later, TJ looks back at him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Day two will be set directly after this so look forward to that!  
> :)


End file.
